


Reckless Romantic Decisions

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following prompt: Mindy and Danny pre-series meet and have a one night stand. Danny may be angsty because of his separation/divorce. Either way, he's not cheating Danny. Then they meet each other at the hospital the next day/week/whatever. AWKWARD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Romantic Decisions

“Oh my God, Gwen, who is _that_?”

“Who’s who, Mindy?”

“That _dreamboat_ over there, who else?”

“I don’t know. Look, Mindy, I have to tell you something.”

“Sure, I’m listening,” she answered, decidedly _not_ listening as she contemplated the best way to get the attention of the hottest guy she’d ever seen (and she was only being a _little_ bit hyperbolic).

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re _what_?!!”

“Pregnant, Mindy. Aren’t you supposed to be an obstetrician?”

“Um, not until I finish my residency, and no way! You’re pregnant? That’s such…huh, I guess we’ve reached the point in our lives where that’s such great news, haven’t we?”

“Carl and I are really excited,” Gwen confirmed, and the shy, happy smile on her best friend’s face made Mindy bite back the sharp stab of hurt that this was where Gwen was – married, and excitedly expecting a baby – compared to where _she_ was, which was single.

And a fucking _doctor_ , so she really shouldn’t be crying to herself, but still.

“You should be. It’s a big deal! And you’re gonna be a great mom.”

“Thanks.” Gwen took another sip of her drink – and ordering San Pellegrino at a bar suddenly made sense – and bit her lip. “I’m scared, though.”

“I will make sure you get the good drugs for labor.”

“No, I mean – this is kind of it, you know? There’s no going back; I’ll never be a single girl again. This baby is going to have a say in where I go and what I do for the rest of its life.” She blinked rapidly and turned to look at Mindy with eyes that were suspiciously wet. “And I want it to have the _best_ life. Mindy! I’m not even showing yet and I love this baby so much already; it’s fucking terrifying.” She paused. “Great, and now I’ve gone and cursed in front of my unborn child.” Mindy laughed in spite of herself.

“You’re fine, Gwen. You will be the best mom, and Carl will be a lame but dependable dad, and your baby will be so happy and so loved that you’ll look back on tonight and just laugh at yourself.”

“I hope you’re right. I mean, I know you’re right. But…still.”

“Yeah. It’s a big deal.” _It’s a big deal that I am so far away from it’s not even funny._

They sat and chatted awhile longer, Gwen nursing mineral water and Mindy drinking more than was probably wise to remind herself that there were perks to having an empty uterus.

She couldn’t stop looking over to the guy, though; he’d come to dominate her peripheral vision. Dark haired, swarthy, intense, hot as _hell_ …and alone. He’d been approached a couple of times – of course he had – but no one had stuck; he was just sitting to the side of the bar and drinking what looked like some kind of whisky. _Wonder what_ his _deal is_.

“Okay, sweetie, I’m sorry but it’s getting late and I really have to go.” Gwen pushed her empty glass away and dropped some cash down on the bar. “Thanks for listening. Your little godson or goddaughter appreciates it.” Mindy smiled in return as she and Gwen hugged goodbye. She was happy for her friend; really, she was. There was no doubt in her mind that Gwen would be a terrific mother. It was just…

“Text me when you get home, okay?” she said with a smile. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

As soon as Gwen had left Mindy downed her drink.

“Hey,” she called, trying to get the bartender’s attention. He immediately came over to her.

“Another one, miss?” She considered.

“No, bring me whatever he’s having.” Mindy gestured at Mr. Gorgeous. “And bring him another, too, on me.”

“Sure.” He hesitated for a moment. “He’s drinking single malt, neat.”

“I will also drink that.” The bartender shook his head but came back shortly with a lowball glass filled with expensive amber-colored liquid that Mindy knew perfectly well would taste disgusting. She ignored it, watching as he took a second drink over to her brooding man in the corner and then smiled at him, raising her glass, when he looked her way at the bartender’s indication. He shook his head and mouthed something at her that she couldn’t quite hear. She shrugged in response.

“You’re crazy,” …and suddenly he was right at her side, so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck.

“You’re welcome?”

“You’ve been drinking sangria and fruity cocktails all night; you don’t want Scotch.”

“You noticed what I was drinking tonight,” she commented, still holding her glass as she held his gaze.

“Sure.” He hesitated. “I also noticed you were drinking a lot of it, especially when your friend wasn’t looking.” Mindy bit her lip.

“She’s pregnant,” she blurted, immediately horrified with herself for saying it.

“And? It looked like a ‘good for her’ situation more than an ‘oh shit what’s next’ situation.” Mindy nodded.

“It is. She’s been married a couple years to this really nice _if boring_ guy, and now they’re going to have a baby. I’m happy for her.”

“You don’t look happy.” She sighed.

“I’m happy for her; I didn’t say I was happy. Look, handsome stranger, she’s my best friend from college. Four years ago we were on the same page – a couple of single twenty-two-year-olds moving to the big city to have crazy adventures. And now she’s married with a baby on the way, and I’m four years older and still single.”

“If my math is right, that makes you twenty-six. Hardly the end of the world to be single at your age.”

“Don’t talk down to me like that; I bet you’re barely older than I am.”

“I’m thirty-one. And trust me, ‘still single’ is a helluva lot better than, ‘single again, now that you walked in on your wife in bed with someone else.’”

“So your wife’s a lesbian, so what. You can’t hold her sexuality against her.” The man furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Where did you get that? I tell you I walked in on my wife in bed with another man, and you decide she’s a lesbian?”

“Technically you said, ‘someone else.’ I naturally assumed that someone else was a woman.” She gave him a teasing smile. “Come on, no straight woman with a man who looks like you in her bed is looking for another guy.” He smiled at that, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment, and Mindy was proud of both her daring and the fact that she’d actually gotten him to smile about his wife’s infidelity.

“I’m Mindy,” she added quickly, shifting the lowball glass to her left hand and offering her right for him to shake.

“Danny,” he replied, taking her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” she agreed. “So how ‘bout it? Cheers to the rockin’ single lifestyle?” He chuckled and clinked his glass against hers before they raised them to their lips.

“Holy shit, how do you drink this?” she managed, mouth still burning and eyes tearing as she coughed up the worst drink ever.

“It’s an acquired taste,” he replied, bemused, as he motioned for the bartender to bring her a glass of water.

“It’s the worst. God, no wonder you were brooding in the corner.” He grinned wider at that, and she was going home with him if it was the last thing she did.

“Do you want something else, then, to soothe your palate?” Mindy shook her head.

“Just the water is fine, but thank you.” She considered her half-full drink. “Here, you have the rest of this, too.”

“Trying to get me drunk, I see,” he said teasingly, but when she caught his eyes there was suddenly nothing funny about it and she could only shake her head a little in response. He put both glasses down on the bar and looked at her in a way that made her feel like she was naked already.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” His tone was softer now, more intense, and Mindy felt her knees go weak.

“Danny?”

“Yeah?” _God, those eyes…_

“Take me home with you.” He grinned at that, and fuck fuck _fuck_ …

**

The cab ride to Tribeca was nothing short of agony, the tension in the air so heavy she could barely breathe. She _wanted_ him, and he had to want her; they were going back to his place; _she_ was going to his bed. And yet they were caught in this weighted détente, neither willing to bridge the gap between them and start kissing, even though all she could think of were his lips and how much she wanted them on her body.

They pulled up outside a pretty nice building – this Danny guy obviously had some money – and he paid the driver and then she was walking towards the entrance, his arm around her, her stomach churning with nerves and excitement that both melted away into desire when he stopped in the lobby and kissed her. His lips were as soft as they looked and his mouth was firm but not demanding, wanting but waiting and it just made Mindy want to give him everything. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him flush against her, and moaned in the back of her throat as she felt his hands spread wide over her ass, holding her close, letting her feel the way he was hardening against her. She squirmed, wanting more, wanting friction, _wanting_ – and this time it was his turn to moan, low and loose in the back of his throat and so damned masculine that her body was screaming for his.

Somehow he maneuvered them up the stairs and into his apartment, across the living room so they could make their way onto his bed. It had been a little bit too long since the last time she’d had a man’s hands on her, and she pulled Danny on top of her, moaning low at the weight of him, the feeling of his body pressing her into the mattress. He was breathing hard in return, grinding against her, making her body tingle as she kissed him needily.

“God, I want you,” he whispered heavily as they pulled away long enough to fumble out of their clothes. Mindy had a moment of self-consciousness as she mentally tried to calculate how long it had been since her last bikini wax, but his expression didn’t change as his eyes moved down her body; he just moved closer to kiss her again and his hand traveled between her legs to where she was almost embarrassingly slippery.

“ _Oh_ …” she moaned as the pads of his fingers explored her, dipping inside just far enough to tease and then pulling out, spreading her moisture over her clit – but lightly, too lightly, and she bucked her hips against his hand, her chest heaving as she struggled to keep her breathing in line.

“Danny, oh my God, that feels so good,” she gasped. He grinned and pressed a little harder and suddenly she couldn’t decide which she wanted more, to come right there against his fingers or to feel him inside her. Then his erection rubbed against her leg, and the way he sucked in his breath and tilted his head back and closed his eyes made up her mind for her.

“Danny – oh – mmm, Danny, do you have a condom?” He nodded and reached over to the night table, desperately trying to do it with one hand so he could keep doing it, could keep fingering her as he ground his dick against her.

She was half-afraid he wasn’t going to be able to get the thing on in his excitement, but her fears were for nothing and then he was above her again, his hips just over hers, a question and a plea in his heavy-lidded eyes. Mindy pulled him to her in response, kissing him fiercely and guiding him inside her. He pushed in slowly and she was both glad of the courtesy, feeling how long it had been despite how aroused she was, and impatient for more. She gripped his butt, urging him to go deeper, but he shook his head a little.

“I need a minute,” he murmured, his voice tense. “Please, Mindy, give me a minute or I swear I’m going to come way too soon. Shit, you feel good.” The thought that he had to hold off, that she, Mindy Lahiri, was so desirable as to put this gorgeous-almost stranger in danger of being a one-minute man, just thrilled her all the more, and Mindy couldn’t resist slipping her hand between their bodies to rub her clit. The little stabs of pleasure made her contract around him involuntarily and he moaned.

“It’s okay,” she breathed. “God, Danny, I’m so close. Just – _ahh_ – just grind a little – yes – oh my God – don’t stop, please, please, just like that – ” He kept his pace steady for just a few more moments until the throbbing between her legs crested and she cried out, clutching him as she rode out the aftershocks.

It took Mindy a few moments to realize he was still waiting – both for his orgasm and for her go-ahead to start up again – and she quickly nodded.

“Fuck me, Danny,” she told him. “Go as fast and as hard as you need to, I want you to come.” His dark eyes fluttered shut at that, and then he was pounding into her, moaning helplessly as he chased his release. She bent her knees toward her chest so he could go deeper and his grunts got louder and more purposeful as he went harder and harder and faster and faster until he finally let out a long, low groan and several shallow breaths.

She had a moment of regret that the condom meant he couldn’t linger, but as the heat of the moment drew away Mindy was all too aware of the fact that she barely knew this man, right down to the part where she didn’t even know his last name. That was okay. Gwen had moved past the point in her life where she was making reckless and romantic decisions, but Mindy’s twenty-six was younger and bolder than Gwen’s and hot sex with this incredibly sexy stranger was exactly what she had needed.

“You wanna stay over?” he murmured peacefully from where he’d collapsed against the pillows. Mindy considered for a moment and then shook her head regretfully.

“I have to be up early tomorrow morning and I can’t exactly show up for work dressed like this,” she said, realizing as she said it that she could probably change into scrubs and what’s the harm in –

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Danny agreed, and it did, really. She didn’t know him. She should go home. “Give me a minute, I’ll get dressed and help you hail a cab.”

He not only hailed her the cab, he paid the driver in advance, and when she got home and realized it she almost asked the cabbie to take her back to Danny’s so that she could shower him with ill-advised late night sex.

**

The next morning sucked; there were no two ways about it. Mindy was beyond exhausted and her body felt like she’d been doing one of those barre classes Gwen liked to drag her to. But it was a good feeling, too, the post-sex ache, and apparently she was going to need it because Dr. Castellano was back from his not-exactly-a-vacation and by all accounts he was not going to get along with her.

“So who is this Castellano guy, anyway? I’ve heard so much about him,” she asked Jeremy as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. The older resident shrugged.

“He’s just a doctor. Grumpy, acts much older than he is. Sometimes a bit of a disagreeable chap, but not generally a bad person, and a pretty good doctor.”

“’Cause from what I’m hearing, he’s basically Dr. House.” Jeremy actually laughed at that.

“I would never go that far. Look, let me just introduce you to him. It’s really not that big a deal. And your hair looks fine.” She had just been about to fiddle with her ponytail again, but she let her hands drop and Jeremy lead her about the hospital.

“Danny!” he called out suddenly. “Danny, let me introduce you to one of the new residents. This is Dr. Mindy Lahiri, and Mindy, this is Dr. Daniel Castellano.”

Somehow she knew even before he turned around that this was going to get awkward.


End file.
